


Attack On Titan One Shots !!!!!

by Rinackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, アニメガタリズ | Animegataris (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinackerman/pseuds/Rinackerman
Summary: Attack on titan one shotsyou can make requests





	Attack On Titan One Shots !!!!!

**I can't believe I am here. It's like time as passed by so quickly and I have to leave home forever. I've decided to join the training corps and then once I graduate I plan on going on the scouts regiment , but guilt has not left my side. I joined without my mother knowing. She recently found out because I asked my father to tell her once I was gone. I got sent a letter from my parents..being a noble has it's good sides. I couldn't help but cry. She had written that I'm riding towards my death. That my death would mean nothing and that I should just come home since I wouldn't be punished if I left. Today is 2 weeks before I graduate. I'm top in my class along side Mikasa. They are young I was 15 when I joined and how I'm turning 18 in 2 months. I made amazing friends like Armin jean and Eren that crazy kid. " Are you excited ? We're almost graduating. " Even asked. I didn't know how to respond. "Yeah I guess..I just miss my family..I was trained for this since I was a child.. my father said just because we are nobles doesn't mean we will be saved from titans killing us, so he made sure I was strong like him and my big brother " I said playing with my necklace. " You have an older brother? I didn't know that ! What's his name?" he asked and got our group to join in the conversation. " Weston Davidson..He's in the scouts..I can't wait to see him again." I stated sighing after. " I heard of him ! he works along side Levi ! I heard he rejected joining his squad."Armin said like a fanboy , but everyone knows that he gets all that information from Eren. He's like in love with him or something. " Yeah I know. I mean our family knows Levi..I'm guessing he didn't want people to think he's getting special treatment since Levi is humanity's strongest." I replied. "You seem to be attached to that necklace and ring ;you never take them off..not even when you sleep." Mikasa stated. " Yeah Levi gifted me the necklace when I was 12 and the ring is from my brother" I smiled and got into bed. " Thats nice " jean said . " I'm ready to kick titan ass with my brother." I stated and drifted off to sleep. 3 weeks later " I was expecting you loser." Weston said smacking my back. " Yeah the paperwork took a week. sucked ass. I'm happy to see you idiot." I replied hitting his side. "Quit messing around. we don't have time for that." Levi argued. " Hello to you too Levi." I said sitting down at the table. "tsk." Levi replied sitting down ready for business like always. He looks like a depressed uncle. I haven't seen Mikasa, Armin and Eren in a few days and i'm actually concerned. it's like they disappeared. Alright I need to focus on this meeting but its hard when your friends are missing. "We have court meeting to attend to. I will be very beneficial." Erwin stated. Here we go. Ride to my death according to my mother. 2weeks later " Hell yeah !! " I yelled as I landed on the the wall after killing 5 titans ! I am a master of death. Nice one baby sis too bad I have way more kills than you sucker." he said . "Yeah I have 200+ " Levi bragged. I can't wait for the day I surpassed him. stupid old fart. He does have a close place in my heart. "you're drooling" he told me giving me a cold stare. "Am not old man!" I replied going to mikasa and eren. " Someone has a crush.Oooo" Eren said poking my stomach teasing me. "DO NOT!Now shut up before I tell mikasa to beat you." I threatened . " He's not wrong Y/N " Mikasa took his side. "You look at him like you can lose him at any minute." Armin said while reading. " I can lose him at any minute..I can lose my brother..my best friends and even myself." I gave into his words. revealing how I feel. "Which is why we have to be careful , follow orders and help one another " Levi said from behind me. "Eren, Hange needs you." he continued. My heart was beating so fast. He heard me. I'm so fucking dead. Mikasa and armin left us alone. "I can lose you at any moment too...Thats why I stay away from you..everyone I get close to dies..and I'm left to suffer." He said sadly and sat down next to me. "Not like we can be together anyways..I'm turning 18 in a month...and you're 34...I'm too young." I explain feeling my heart aching."You're an adult at 18 and age is just a stupid number ,but I understand others will think it's strange. I respect your opinion, but that's not going to stop me from winning you over. I accept my fate if you die, but I promise I'll do anything I can to keep you safe and alive with me , your family and friends...to get rid of that sad face of yours.It doesn't matter if you're near me anymore. We all can die at any moment, so live your life while you can and see the good things you have. I have you, your family...Erwin,Hange and I can tell those brats will become part of my life as well." He said and pated my head showing a small smile. It was quite funny looking , since this old fart never smiles. I smiled at him. I wanted to give him a hug, but its Captain Levi Ackerman. A badass. " So You're mine now." he simply said giving me a light hug and left.My friends quickly hurried over. "Captain gave you a hug!I wish that was me" Eren said shocked and jealous. I giggled. "you guys are a thing now right.. isn't he like old as shit."Jean said kinda concerned."Age is just a stupid number plus I'm almost 18 and I can do whatever I want. I wonder how my parents will react...oh Shit..my brother..I'm dead." I said worried my friends just laughed at me." Don't worry I'm sure your brother would want you to date Humanity's strongest. Its shows you're in great care." Mikasa said which surprised me since she never really cared about my love life. 1month later "Levi where are we going ? Are we allowed to sneak around anyways. We're on night duty you old fart." I whispered. " I've asked Hange and Erwin to cover for us. Plus it's very important." he replied as we reached our destination. I smiled very happy seeing a nice picnic and a boxed gift.The moon and stars lighting the night.This is perfect" You sneaky bastard you had me scared.This is so beautiful and sweet. I thought you weren't the romantic type." I said sitting down with him."I had trouble so I asked your brother..we planned this ahead of time..we ask your parents to prepare us a nice meal.Since I get payed a bit well..I bought you a nice gift and you have to accept it because you just have to okay loser" he said while taking out our dinner and a bottle of wine with our cups. "Levi I'm 18 I can't drink." I said and helped him. "Don't be so serious all the time. Break the rules...I mean the scouts always do anyways."he replied trying to convince me and it worked. What's the harm ya know.He poured he drink into the cups. I was nervous as hell that's for sure. I quickly chugged it down without even thinking I coughed hard. "Dummy no ! you're a first timer!" He yelled concerned patting my back handing me water.i quickly drank it. " Never again." I stated grabbing my fork eating the pasta. Chicken pasta with Alfredo sauce. I almost chocked on food as he kissed my cheek and started eating. "Happy Birthday Y/n " he said. I'm so happy. I'm so lucky. I won his heart . Now all these bitches can only stare or walk away. ugh hopefully one of them says something so I can say he's all mine. "What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously. " NOTHING" I panicked. "Its probably about me like always" he replied patting my head. I ignored him. "Whats my gift?" I asked grabbing the box and proceeded to open it. It was ring and a silver bracelet. "You're kidding right.Thats expensive Levi." I said my face showing my feelings. " The best for my girl." he replied kissing me. I blushed up kissing back softly. He pulled away grabbing the ring putting it on my index finger. " Perfect fit." I said looking at it. The ring had a nice medium sized diamond. He put the necklace on me and smiled. He smiled. Something he hadn't done since forever...the loss of his mother...his close friends..and comrades.."I love you Levi Ackerman !" I blurted out not caring about the outcome.i heard his chuckle. is this bitch seriously laughing at me. "I love you too Y/n " he said aloud laying back staring ay the stars.**


End file.
